


Wild Ride

by SoulofHorus



Series: Smut Files [6]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Close Relationships, Deepthroating, F/F, I just wanted to write porn, I literally got horny like six times, Kinks Mentioned, Multi, Orgy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader is a Hermaphrodite, Riding, Some Sangheili are Hermaphrodites, The big horny, Titfucking, Use of tongues, Xenophilia, lots of positions, squad fucks each other, throatfucking, tongue play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: ODSTs and Sangheili together? What can go wrong? Well not much, just some very sexy times.
Relationships: Original Human Character(s)/Original Elite | Sangheili Character(s), Reader x Sangheili, Reader x Squadmates
Series: Smut Files [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374586
Kudos: 15





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so not sorry, this is a result of my dreams and wants. You will either love it, or hate it.
> 
> Posting on my account because I have no shame.
> 
> _Okay, a little shame._

_Time for another drop,_ you say to yourself as you stare back at your reflection into your helmet, your short blonde hair, heterochromia eyes, and rounded face. Each drop is as jittering as the last, but you can’t deny the thrill of each and every drop. Seventy-five drops are under your belt and hopefully, many more are going to come.

“Hey Rook, let’s get moving, or I’ll make you move and you won’t like it if I do,” your CO, Tali Merrick, said to you. However, you heard some other things in her words.

“But Ma’am, we shared some great times together like that. Why would this one be any different?” you said with the epitome of innocence.

Merrick flushed but continued to speak, “None of that here Corporal, now get to your pod, we’re dropping hot” Then she left.

Each one of your sisters in arms heard the exchange and laughed. Each and every one of them you’ve been with intimately. You all fuck each other, putting it plainly. Sometimes, it can become an orgy, if you’re ‘caught’. You all do it when you have the chance. None of it is awkward, some even have a preference on who they fuck and then they become more exclusive, but maintain an open relationship. 

It’s easier for you when you got both sets. You were born a hermaphrodite, leaned towards the feminine side, but your cock exists, and sometimes can be a bit bigger when fully aroused. Being born a hermaphrodite is a random chance, so there is that. Still chuckling, you slide your helmet on, activating your VISR systems, making sure they are calibrated before grabbing your M7S and your M6S pistol before slotting them in your pod. At this point, you were outside your pod, waiting or the eventual CO speech/briefing. Your ship is currently above Harvest awaiting the green light.

The Human-Covenant War has been going on for twenty years and every time you go to a new planet, you see the destruction of the Covenant. They are genociding Humans without a second thought in the name of their ‘Gods’. You hated them with a burning passion, and everyone in your squad knew it too. Then again, they glassed your homeworld first, Harvest. You came from a wealthy family and they wanted you to run the family company and as the only child, the only legitimate child, to take over. You declined as your drive to fight was greater because you felt like that you could make a difference on the front lines rather than behind a desk in a CEO’s position. It doesn’t stop the thoughts of what it would be like to fuck one of them.

Moving on about your family, your family disowned you immediately after that and you went to the recruitment center and said ‘sayonara’ and signed up for the Helljumpers. An ODST and you are damn proud of it. You quickly joined a team and you never looked back. Until the Covenant burned the planet that is, and at the time, you let the guilt consume you, that is until Merrick let you fuck her the first time. You didn’t hold back, as you recall. She didn’t regret it, but she found it cute that you were apologizing profusely after the fact. And so began the bonding of your team.

Alex, the scout, came by squeezing your hand before nuzzling your helmet with hers, “You’ll be fine, okay?” Her visor was depolarized showing her green emerald eyes and a million-dollar smile. Her dirty blonde hair made her look fierce when in reality, she can be quite the softie. Alex likes to snuggle but secretly likes to grope your cock when the chances arise. She enjoys getting you all frustrated so you can take it out on her. She’s like that; her and her perky tits.

“Of course I’ll be fine, do you know who I am?” you replied in jest.

“Just making sure, babe,” Alex replied before hopping in the pod adjacent to yours. The mission was on Harvest, at least, the section that wasn’t glassed. Rumors amongst the troops say that a Covenant squad was hiding out there. They also say that this particular squad likes to… explore Humans up close. Multiple shivers ran up your spine at the implications, none of which were pleasant.

Nina, the stealth expert, silently came up behind you and gave you jumper cables. You squeaked in surprise and immediately, your defense mechanisms stepped in. Your hand cover theirs and twisted them behind their back. She tried to get out of your grip but you kicked her leg out from under her and then straddled her waist, effectively stopping their struggles. “Relax, sugar. I was just teasing,” she laughed nervously. You stared her down through your depolarized visor and shifted your body to look like you were adjusting your stance. However, you were secretly dry humping her. Nina gasped lightly before getting off her and pulling her up.

“Never do that again. You know how I get,” there was a promise behind your words.

Reb came up next, her giving you a hug after you stood up and helped Nina up. Her brown eyes, brown hair were captivating. Even better when you two fuck in front of mirrors, a small kink you’ve slowly adopted, along with your other kinks. A few kinks were instant turn-offs; Brats, scat, and blood, well major blood. A cut or two, fine. Anything else, not happening. Speaking of kinks, a dominatrix is a good look for you, as said by Tali, Nina, and Alex. Reb is the only one you will even sub fully to. You switch most of the time, sometimes fully dom, but Reb has got you nailed to a T.

Reb was also a herm, and you sometimes got to experience the experience you normally give to everyone else. Sometimes all you need is a cock in your pussy while they are giving you a handjob. It felt so amazing that you asked them to rail you more often or to join in when she ‘catches’ you with someone else. Being fucked while eating out a pussy while they are giving you a blowjob is just _mmmm_. Getting a blow job while receiving a blowjob is also a must with other herms.

As Reb parted from the hug, you noticed your bulge and theirs and flushed even more. Reb sent you a private message, _‘We need to fuck sometime soon.’_ You nodded in response, fucking them is always a new experience. It’ll have to wait.

The five of you made up the only female (slash herm) ODST squad. It was funny, you were in one squad beforehand, they all hit on you, but when you told them you had a dick, they backed up. There was that one guy who did want to experience what it was like to fuck a herm. You let him, you didn’t care. He wasn’t the first guy you’ve gotten laid by, but it was certainly the last. That’s why you are a lesbian. You like women, and other herms, because you can understand them, and they love having both packages being used on them.

“Alright bitches, listen up,” Tali said as you polarized your visor and stood next to your pod, at attention. “Corporal, loosen up.”

You relaxed your posture and had to say, “Do I even need to make a joke, ma’am?”

“No, you don’t. We are being deployed to Harvest, obviously, but we are going to Vigrond,” that got your attention and you immediately tensed. Everyone around felt the change in your demeanor. Everyone knew where you grew up and that place holds a special spot in your heart. A lot of your childhood memories were running around that town. Is it the one spot that remains? Where the Covenant are based? You mean, you aren’t Xenophobic, but the Covenant are weird.

“What’s the assignment? Sabotage? Assassination? _Extermination?_ ” Your voice grew darker and darker with each passing word. Even Tali looked shocked but hid her reaction.

“Scouting first, then from there, we will decide our next course of action. You follow my orders as they are given, am I understood?” Merrick said to everyone, but you knew she was directing her words at you. It isn’t like you are disobeying orders, you followed them and veered slightly to the left. Technically, they can’t punish you for that. You still did your assignment.

“AO?” Nina asked.

“We will be landing just south of the Town and we will make our way through the forest to get eyes on. Thankfully, we will be concealed by the passing meteor shower. So our entrance should go unnoticed. Oorah?”

 _“Oorah!”_ You all shouted in unison before everyone climbed into their respective pods. The pod shut you in and the seals were locked in place. _Feet first into hell, and we will make sure it’s crowded when we get there._

* * *

Your pod sailed slightly off course during the flight, about half a click away from the intended LZ. That didn’t matter. What did matter was how alone you were. Now, normally these types of missions are usually for one to two people, but a whole squad? Something didn’t add up. That and the fact you cannot contact your team makes you nervous. You checked your comms right before the drop. You even made sure the connections were all still intact. This just means there is a Covenant jammer somewhere in the AO.

 _Gotta find at least one of them_. You grabbed your M7S and M6S and activated your VISR systems and took off towards where your team should be. Little did you know, you were being watched like the prey you were.

Running silently through the forest is not what you had in mind, but a half a click is a lot longer than you think, especially since your paranoid ass checks your six every seven seconds. “They’ll be fine,” you whisper to yourself. “They are dependable, they know how to get the job done one woman down.”

You hear a click behind you, and you’re instantly alert. What you didn’t expect was Reb stumbling towards you, their armor shredded, helmet cracked, and a suspicious fluid running down their body. You rushed to her and cradled her but she thrashed and whimper in pain. “Reb, it’s me.”

Reb looked up, relaxed, then tensed. “Leave me, they’re coming.” 

“Who’s coming?” you asked as you heard twigs crack and leaves crunch. They looked into your eyes like your helmet didn’t exist and uttered a single word. This single word put you in a state of panic. You could hear the pleading, desperation, and _fear_ in their voice.

_“Run.”_

With that, you laid her down, put your guns on your back and ran like no tomorrow. The sound of crunching reached your ears. Your VISR helped you make sure you didn’t trip. Your adrenaline was high, but your fear was right up there next to it. Something happened to your squad, and you don’t know what. You wanted to find them and see what you could do to help them.

You continued to run, before making it back to the town. Unfortunately, you had no time to reminisce, you were a little preoccupied with running. The sounds of multiple footsteps were behind you, almost like they wanted you to run. You risked a glance behind you and that was your undoing. You tripped because you weren’t paying attention. You were too worried about the three Elites that were outlined by your VISR, fifty meters away, and in plain sight.

What you didn’t see was the fourth one around the corner as you rounded it and they grasped your arms and forced them behind your back and one arm came over your chest, squishing you to them. Your armor pushed into your body uncomfortably so, and your breathing was borderline hyperventilating. You struggled in its grip, not making any sounds, but their strength outmatched yours. That was when the three Elites you saw earlier were in front of you. You expected them to kill you right then and there, but they all looked at you and sniffed the air. _What the fuck?_

One of them grasped your throat but didn’t squeeze, it just cupped your throat. One of them clicked, their mandibles moving, but you couldn’t understand the language, not for a lack of trying either. One of them produced a syringe and titled your head. Your struggle began anew. You didn’t know what was in that syringe, and you certainly didn’t want to find out. The one holding your throat tightened their grip and you gagged. What was worse, was the fact that you felt your cock twitch. _Oh for fuck sake? Really?_

The syringe pierced your skin and you felt the liquid in it enter your body and the effects hit you instantly. Your vision blurred and your muscles relaxed instantly. You would have fallen forward, but the one holding you threw you over their shoulder. The combined force of your armor and theirs was pressing into your stomach, but the pain was dulled because of the fact you were on the verge of passing out.

They began moving and the last thing you heard was Reb’s pleas of ‘No more.’

* * *

When you woke up, you attempted to move your arms but you felt a heavy weight on them. Then, you felt cold. Your eyes blinked in the low light and your head hurt like a bitch, but it was minor compared to getting blackout drunk and dealing with the hangover the next day.

“Hey, wake up, please! _A-ah!_ ” That voice sounded closer, and in pleasure.

You tried to move but felt trapped. That was when you realized you were chained to something, spread eagle and _naked._ Your head looked right to see your armor, and your squads’ armor. _They’re alive?_

You turned your head left to see Nina getting railed by two Elites, one in the front, and one in the back. You don’t know what possessed you to feel this way, but you felt your cock twitch and spring to life. “N-Nina?” Your head looked over to see Tali, Reb, and Alex all leaned against each other, holding each other in one another’s arms. All of them quivering, and all of them covered in some sort of liquid. _No._

Your thrashing didn’t go unnoticed, as the two Elites railing Nina stopped, and called the other ones over. That was when you noticed that three of them all had cocks and tits, each one of their cocks was ribbed in a unique way. One of them was a female Elite, she had the biggest tits of them all.

Nina dropped to the ground, whimpering and crawled over to the rest of the squad when you heard her crying. That was when you saw they were surrounding you. You looked down your body to see the female growling in what you hoped was anger and not lust. As much as the thought had crossed your mind. Xenophilia had not been something you thought you were going to experience, so you decided to roll with it, but it terrified you.

However, they didn’t care. That was when you felt one of them crawl below you. You felt their cock brush against your back and the curve of your spine and you hated your body’s reaction, you shivered. You cursed yourself for it. The female, however, brushed her pussy over your cock, and you heard her growl lowly. Another one of them lifted your balls and found your pussy. The last one was above you, as they stood over your head, their cock and balls just inches from your face. Even from here, you could see this one’s pussy. _Wait, Elites can be herms too? Does that mean the other two are herms as well?_ The lustful side of you was interested, but the rational side of you was disgusted. Your body was betraying you as you felt your cock enlarge, meaning you were fully aroused. The female hovering over your cock seemed to have run out of patience.

You struggled some more, but you even knew it was all in vain. Your squad watched on in horror as they connected the dots before you did. After all, they experienced it first hand. Then again, you sort of wanted this, to be used like this.

With one swift motion, the female plunged her pussy onto your cock. You took her all in, in one stroke. Your mouth opened in shocked pleasure, and that was when the one above your face took their-her-chance. They plunged their cock down your throat, making your neck bulge. Thankfully, with all the practice with Reb, your gag reflex is about nonexistent. The one below you moved their hand, _or is it claw,_ to your ass, and caressed it at first, before lining their cock, the thickest one just by feeling, up to your asshole. With a swift thrust, it filled you and it burned and the pain numbed almost instantly. The one right behind the female lifted your balls with their cock and shoved it in your pussy without remorse. 

All four of them were in you, using all of your holes. Then came the best part, for them. The thrusting. The one in your throat held your head from below and began thrusting wildly. Any and all protests were only making it better for the Elite. The one on your dick was bouncing with a vigor rarely seen by anyone for that matter. The way her walls just opened and squeezed and milked your dick felt like bliss. The one in your pussy, well, you can imagine what the female was feeling, was what you were feeling. The one in your ass became numb, but you felt it when the one in your pussy brushed against it.

The one in your throat thrusted and thrusted, going so far as getting their balls to rest on your face. Your squad watched on, Alex hid her face, Nina was still quivering, Tali was still trying to get her bearings, but Reb was the most interested. Not hard to see why. You could imagine the sight. You, getting used as a Sangheili cocksleeve, while your squad watches on in voyeurism, forced voyeurism, but you digress. You have three Sangheili cocks in you, your cock in a forth and the worst or maybe best part was, _you were enjoying it._

So much so, that you tried to thrust when the female riding you was at the apex of her motions. It worked. As she was at the tip of you dick, you thrusted your cock up as she came down. That was all she wrote for her as you felt a liquid being leaking on to your dick. That was what prompted you to clench and your release wasn’t far behind hers. Your cum shot through your dick and into the Sangheili’s now quivering pussy. The resulting clenching from you made the two pounding your lower holes, tense and then they thurst once more, as deep as they could go, and you felt both your pussy and ass stretch a little bit more as they went full-on into you. Their cum shot into you with excessive force that you moaned loudly, well, as loud as you could with a fat cock being currently shoved down your little throat.

The resulting moan queued the final finish from the one throatfucking you as they did one last major thrust before you felt their cum traveling down your throat where you couldn’t do anything but swallow.

One by one, they pulled out or got off you, the last one to pull out was the one in your throat. When they did, a huge wad of cum, mixed with saliva followed and fell to the ground. You took this time to catch your breath. Your muscles felt like jello now.

However, that was only the first round. Your dick was still hard, but not as hard as before. What you did notice was that they actually practice hygiene. You noticed the one who was in your ass cleaning themselves. You almost forgot they had tits. That was what made you hard again. One of them went over to your squad and your protective instincts flared again but could do nothing as they grabbed Tali and with little to no effort, dragged her over to you.

While they were doing that, they undid your chains and then shifted you to lay on your side, cock pointed towards your squad. Tali was forced to kneel in front of your cock. You could already see where this was going. Somehow, throughout all of this, you still had some semblance of your mind. Tali looked defiant but could see her eyes glaze with lust, just barely.

The Sangheili slightly raised whatever contraption you were on, so you were above Tali’s head but at the waist of the Sangheili. _You forgot how tall they are._ Each of the three Herm Elites all picked a hole on you, each one taking a different hole than previously. The female though had a strap on, that looked similar to what a big black dick looked like. She forced Tali to stand up, then pushed her head towards your cock, basically telling her to suck your dick, while she lined up to Tali’s ass. Tali hesitantly began to suck, so you thrusted just a tad to try and get her into the mood because the way you see it… your whole squad could survive if you just follow their instructions.

What you didn’t expect was all three of the other Elites to all fuck you relentlessly and without mercy. Add that to the fact you were being overstimulated, your eyes began to droop and your muscles began to slack. The only things you heard were the squishing and mixing of fluids, growls, and low guttural moans before your eyes closed and you passed out.

* * *

When you woke once more, you were still on Harvest. That was one major relief. The other major relief was that your squad was all cuddled up next to you. You were in the middle, Tali to your left, and Nina to hers. Reb was to your right and Alex to hers. Meanwhile, you looked over to see the Elites all fucking the female Elite. She seemed to be enjoying it, and to your surprise, so were you. What you also saw was a tongue, _wait, they have tongues?_ Your mind instantly thought of one them sucking you off, while you sucked them off. The thought made you hard. What you failed to notice was Tali’s hand over your cock. So she stirred as she felt it grow.

Her voice hoarse, “How are you still horny?” Then, her eyes blinked at the sight you were looking at, “Oh, you were thinking about fucking them some more, weren’t you?” her voice carried a teasing tone, albeit small.

“They would have killed us, so I guess?” you whispered embarrassed. Your cheeks flushed as Tali looked you right in the eyes.

Her smirk was malicious as she straddled you. Your cock entered her pussy easily. She leaned on you, her breasts pushed flush against yours, the nipples rubbing, “What about us? Were you thinking of ways to fuck us if we get back?”

“Yes,” you whispered honestly.

“Good,” she said before she aggressively began riding you. Thankfully, the sound you were making were quiet enough so the Elites couldn’t hear you, but your other squadmates could. They all slowly woke up and smiled, given the circumstances.

Nina, Alex, and Reb wanted in on the action and they all decided they wanted to dom you. Reb laid you back on the ground before her cock rested in between the valley of your breasts, it was pulsing. Nina hesitantly brought her pussy over your face. You rolled your eyes before you pulled her down on you. You began licking her clit as you felt Reb fucking your tits. Tali was still riding you and Alex was getting herself off watching you.

This is what love felt like, and you felt it through their actions. Your squad has been through a lot on these drops, but this has brought you closer.

Yet, they weren’t done. They edged you, they tempted you, all while getting off themselves and leaving you lingering. “Pl-please,” you begged.

With some random link or some pre-arranged symbol, they all removed themselves from your body. You whimpered at the loss of contact, but looked on in lust as they all surrounded your cock and they all used their tongues. Alex swirled the tip, while Nina and Tali went for your balls. Reb was going for your shaft.

What you all didn’t notice was the Elites had finished their session and they saw you getting pleasured by your whole squad. What you didn’t understand, was that they were actually exiled from their planet, Sanghelios, for their relationship. Something they see in you and your squad. With the combined pleasure from the four of them, you came, first on Alex, then she directed it towards Reb, who then directed it towards Nina and Tali. Each one of them was covered in your cum, and you theirs.

To add on to the euphoric high you had, you pulled Alex into a kiss, a sloppy wet kiss. Then you pulled Tali, then Nina, and finally Reb into their own kisses. You all kissed and you didn’t care. “I love you girls. It took me this long to realize it.”

They all gasped in shock, you never said those words. While they were shocked, you pushed Reb to the ground and whispered into her ear, “Time for that fuck you wanted,” your sultry tone making its full appearance.

However, the Sangheili had a different plan. One of them, the female came over and grabbed you by the back of the neck. You winced and froze. _Are they going to kill us?_ If they are, at least you got your true feelings out.

What surprised you was one of the Sangheili laying flat on their back. You looked at the other Sangheili with a head tilt before you saw the one on the ground rise to full mast. Then, the dots clicked. Her cock was growing and pulsing, dripping with precum. You subconsciously licked your lips before getting down to your knees, putting your hands over their thighs, on the ground above them. You looked her in the eyes to, on some weird intimate level, ask for consent, even though they didn’t ask the first time. You still had respect. Your lips swirled over the head of her cock before you sucked on it, making sure you properly lubricate it. The Elite growled in pleasure. One of them spread your legs apart to the point where your cock was at full view for everyone to see. One of the Elites brushed their head, as you felt their mouth near you. You stopped and looked down in fear. What pushed you forward was seeing the tongue. You clenched, _oh._ That’s hot.

Before you knew it, your cock was being sucked off by the Elite, as they grabbed your ass and pushed you closer. You were worried about their teeth cutting you, but they were gentle and even encouraged you to thrust, just a little. Your attention went back to the Elite you were servicing and deepthroated them as an apology for not doing what they wanted. Your nose touched their pelvis, or what you think is their pelvis. The Elite growled in bliss. You continued to suck them off, using a hand to massage her balls, maximizing her pleasure. They didn’t seem to last long as your head was pushed onto their cock and their cum was forced down your throat.

All the while, the one servicing you was sucking and licking, as best they could. Their tongue doing the work. Her tongue was teasing your slit before it hesitantly slipped and you twitched and thrusted, forcing their tongue just inside, maybe two centimeters before they pulled back and continued to suck you off. 

You heard the moans of your squadmate and your eyes looked past to see Alex sucking the one sucking you off while it looked like one of the other herm Elites was sucking her off. An orgy, this was, and you couldn’t feel more complete somehow.

You looked up to see Tali put her pussy on the herm Elite you were deepthroating while the female Sangheili put her face into her pussy. Reb was then put on top of the female Elite and started deepthroating her. At the end, the last herm Elite was eating Alex out and from what you could guess, Nina was sucking that one off. It was a line of eating out and fucking. It seemed the entire group is aiming for a massive climax. Those that already climaxed were close again. It became a blur of sex, hormones, and lovemaking all at once.

There was a pause before everyone climaxed. All the cum dripping down everyone’s bodies all the sweat, saliva, and even a little dirt mixed in. The Elite you gave a blowjob to, pulled you up to face level after everyone moved off of each other. Reb was with the female Elite. Nina had one of the Elites, you had one of the Elites, and Alex and Tali had the last Elite. 

When the Elite pulled you up, you hands had to move and they landed on her breasts. You gasped at how soft they were. The Elite took the opportunity to shove their tongue down your throat. It seems that they weren’t done with you just yet. Your eyes wandered around to see each one of your squadmates get smiles before they went to work, pleasuring the Elites while they pleasured them back. The Elite you currently were on was hard again, and so were you. They lifted you up and their cock found your pussy, _oh, this is the big one_. You clenched and their hands gripped you tighter, enough to leave a bruise but not enough to really break you. Their tongue was still invading your mouth, wrapping around your tongue and edging closer to your throat before it plunged down your mouth. You moaned, sending the vibrations up to the Elite you were now riding. Nothing existed, only you and her. Her dick was pushing against your walls and it felt so good that you began bouncing and squirming in excitement. They held your hips as they thrusted up into you, still dominating your mouth. Your eyes closed and you moaned, that was the trigger as its cum shot up into your womb. The warmth you felt was like nothing you ever felt before. It warmed your tummy and you felt content. 

Post their orgasm, one of their hands reached up to jerk you off, but you stopped them, mid-stroke. A noise of confusion escaped them but realized you needed a moment. You slowly rose of them, wincing, which brought their concern, but you pushed their hand away.

You looked around for a quick second to see Reb dominating the female Sangheili missionary style; the Elite doing a perfect split to allow maximum pleasure. Tali and Alex were in a triangle formation; Elite on the bottom laying down, Alex on her dick, Tali on her face, while Alex and Tali were making out, groping each other’s breasts, moaning. Nina was getting dominated by the last Elite, her legs spread in the air, right by her head. You forgot that Nina was _really_ flexible. She was moaning in pleasure.

The Elite you were on looked to you in question. You climbed off her massive pleasure stick, wincing at the loss, and gently pushed their chest down to the ground. You wanted to titfuck the shit out these puppies. Normally, you don’t titfuck because you are all about giving and receiving. Titfucking is more receiving than giving, in your mind. The Sangheili seemed to have caught on and let you have control. Your cock was dripping with precum, your balls felt full, and you were at max horniness. You slowly grabbed their hands and made them push their breasts together. They got the idea while you slotted your cock right in between her breasts. Then you started thrusting, slow at first, until you picked it up, just a bit. A shock of pleasure hit you as you felt their tongue prodding your tip at the apex of your thrusts. You shifted your body to get a little closer and you thrusted hard and fast. Their tongue felt amazing and your eyes rolled as you climaxed in between their breasts and their tongue was inside your dick, lapping up your cum. “Oh God!” you said breathlessly.

Soon after, you pulled back and leaned against her, surprisingly clean of cum, her hands cradled you and held you close. You smiled and noticed the rest of your squad all cuddled with an Elite. The female was the only one still going with Reb, sucking her off roughly, the slurps being heard by everyone. With a look to the Elite, they guided you over.

Reb’s eyes glazed in desire and want-on, they spoke to you, “Put your cock in my throat and thrust,” she panted. Well, you are a gentlewoman. You positioned yourself over her mouth and she was wide open to you. You used your hand to get hard again before you shoved your fat cock in her mouth and she began sucking. You were on your hands and knees thrusting into her mouth, panting heavily. Reb was gagging, so you eased up a little so they can breathe. Then, they reached up and forced you to fuck their throat. The Elite that was with Nina, had set her down over by Tali and Alex before she came over, cock still erect. You smiled as her cock touched your lips and you began to suck her off with vigor before they took over and began thrusting into your throat, and soon after, everyone came once more.

Then you passed out, happy as you can be. Nothing could top this.

* * *

Your eyes opened and realized you were dreaming, you looked to you mission clock and saw you were scheduled to do a drop in two days. _So it was a dream._ Then you feel back to sleep to catch up on the sleep you miss normally. You slept soundly at being on the ship and the thought of fucking those Elites. For some reason, it seems hot to you.

Soon after you woke up the second time, you yawned and then you felt something in your throat. You looked up to see Reb throating you while you felt something on your dick. “Ah, you’re up, sugar. We thought you were really out of it, sleeping with a boner that huge, so we decided to-ugh-surprise you. Well, Nina did, but I wanted to fuck you too.”

You hmmed in response while you felt Nina, the one sucking you off, slurp and you came. Reb came soon after, and then they kissed you deeply, “Happy Birthday, are you ready for a day full of fucking?” the smile on her face matched yours. Birthday fucking was a tradition for the five of you. One day to fuck however you wanted, all kinks allowed. You were the dom for the day, no exceptions.

“Fuck yeah, let’s go!” you said as Reb pulled you up to go see the rest of your team. Still, whatever dream you had was weird, and oddly erotic, but something you would definitely want to try in the future. You shivered as you thought about it and stored those thoughts for private times.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some edits because I realized how rushed this was. So, expect some minor changes.


End file.
